rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valka
Valka (or Valhallarama in the books) is the name of Hiccup's mother, Stoick the Vast's wife and former Chieftess to the Hairy Hooligans of Berk. She is to appear in the film How to Train Your Dragon 2. Appearance Valka has auburn hair (with small streaks of grey to show her age) and light green eyes. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She keeps her hair in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. Valka's "dragon" outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around her waist. She also wears a helmet with horns and tusks to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. Personality Valka is said to be a "crazed dragon lady" with more dragons contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic with them has made her very distrusting of humans. She has learned to communicate with dragons in non-verbal ways and has become much like a dragon herself. Valka is strong and uncompromising, but still possesses overwhelming love as a wife and mother. She seems succeeded to built good relationships with the dragons rescued by her and respect them, even with a Bewilderbeast (she bows to the king of dragons when meeting). Powers and Abilities Weapons In the Movies/TV Series In How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Valka was Hiccup mother and Stoick' wife who is presumed to be dead. Though she was not mentioned by name, she is referred to by Stoick, giving Hiccup a helmet which is made from one half of her breast plate. In the TV Series, she is again never mentioned by name, though in the episode Dragons: Riders of Berk "Breakneck Bog", she is said to have given Hiccup a toy dragon when he was younger. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014), she is shown as a mysterious dragon rider, who later reveals that she is Hiccup's mother. She lives with dragons and takes care of them, and even has a dragon of her own named Cloudjumper. Role in the Crossover Because the movie is considered the canon of the fandom, Valka/Vallhalarama is absent through the stories (either dead or away somewhere) and serves as a dark subject for Hiccup. In some stories however (most commonly Modern AU) she appears as a minor character. Comparison to the Books Vallhalarama was introduced in the first book of How To Train Your Dragon, though she didn't do much more than offer Toothless a sandwich. She wasn't even mentioned until the fifth book, How To Twist A Dragon's Tale, though she didn't appear until the epilogue. She again disappeared until the tenth book, How To Sieze A Dragon's Jewel. History Spoiler Warning! When she was a young girl, the witch Excellinor read her future, which revealed that she was destined to marry Humongously Hotshot the Hero (revealed in How To Sieze A Dragon's Jewel). However, when Humongous failed in his Quest to retrieve the Firestone from Lavalout Island and never returned, she married Stoick the Vast, who succeeded in the quest when he attempted. (Revealed in How To Twist A Dragon's Tale.) Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Nico Marlett, Carlos Grangell, David Soren and Shane Prigmore) Valdarahama Concept1.jpg|Concept Art for the first movie tumblr_n5n427UlAp1ske259o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n5n427UlAp1ske259o1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Royalty